This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Exhaust particulate filters are widely used to filter particulates from exhaust gas, thereby preventing the particulates from being released into the atmosphere. Filters can be subject to a regeneration process to remove accumulated soot and other particulates from the filters. An exemplary regeneration process includes increasing the temperature of the exhaust gas produced by the engine, which results in increased heat being generated to burn off the particulates. While current regeneration processes are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, increasing the temperature of the exhaust gas requires the engine to consume additional fuel, which undesirably reduces fuel economy. The present teachings include systems and methods for regenerating exhaust particulate filters that provide numerous advantageous, as explained in detail herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.